American Titans
by crazedduke
Summary: Stan gets a promotion to Jump City The Teen Titans and the Smiths must now attempt to get along to bring down Deathstroke and many other characters come in Principal Lewis, Reggie, and villains from across DC to name a few but Jeff aint here and well i took liberties so ehh hope you guys enjoy and comment and what not.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay we do not own (Teen Titans) or (American Dad) either and why do you get to say the nouns (Cause im cooler than you everyone likes the Crazy) also in this Jeff and Hayley never got married simply because I have other ideas for her ;) Whatever on with the show.**

**Ages **

**Stan: 40 Fran: 37 Steve: 14 Hayley: 18 Roger:? Claus:?fish years**

**Rob:20 Star:22 Cy:23 Rae:19 BB:18**

At Langley Falls

"Dammit Steve this is no time to panic." Stan yelled from the Window trying to calm down his frail son.

"Hayley Cover the back door anything moves put a round into it" The blonde bombshell said firing rounds into the direction of the last fired. "Stan how is Steve doing?" She questioned her husband.

"Not good Francine major shell shock I'll give him maybe 10 to 12 minutes to recover." The black haired male told his wife.

"Just leave me to die." The brunette boy said meekly told his father. "Dammit Steve don't you give up on me!" His father screeched into his face.

"Goodbye Family" The Brunette said closing his eyes lying flat on the floor. "NNOOOO Steve you stay with us." Was all Stan had time to say before he was brutally gunned down from behind.

"Stan, Steve come in come in!" Francine yelled before having a round entered the back of her head.

"Mom dad anyone their hello HELLO!" Hayley was quickly silenced by a blast to her chest sending her to the floor.

Then all was silent until "AWW YEAH VICTORY TEAM ABADASHER" the assialents came out of various hidden locations to help the fallen up.

"Wow Marsh great game next what makes that 5 to 4 games for you." Stan said shaking his co-workers hand. "Haha close more like 5 to 3 I still don't count the one where my kids quite on me" the man joked back.

"Sorry Reg but a win is a win" The man said tapping the brunette on the back they were similar builds but Stan was a bit thicker. "Hey Stan did you here Bullock is assigning a new position across the country rumors have it, it comes with a huge pay raise and a nice fully paid house out in California." His friend smiled at the thought. As the two men entered the changing area of the paintball course and began changing Stan pondered the Pros and Cons of the situation.

"Legalized Marijuana no way Jose you couldn't pay me enough to move there." Stan said with a stern expression on his face.

"Did I forget to mention that the job is the attempted capture of Deathstroke?" Marshall smirked at his companion who instantly froze while walking towards the shower.

"The Terminator one of the most deadly mercenaries in the world." Stan said practically drooling at the thought of being assigned to a world class mercenary.

"Yay but there's a catch that Bullocks not telling anybody" Reggie said slapping Stan on the ass and entering the shower area.

"Stan moved in silence thinking of all the accolades an praises he would get if he were the man to capture the notorious Deathstroke he was in such a trance he didn't even notice he arrived at the very meeting he was dreaming about.

"Alright everyone settle down settle down." Chief officer Bullock told the room of jittery agents who immediately quieted down. "Now I would like to start this meeting by saying you all have probably heard im getting a reposition to California and I need another field agent to bring along with me." At this a bunch of the C.I.A agents began to murmur to each other. "And I would like to congratulate Marshall for getting my old position here at the C.I.A." Everyone began clapping except for Stan who was shocked that his friend was getting premoted above him.

"Yes and as acting Chief I would like to congratulate Stan Smith on going to Jump City California with Bullock." Everyone shot Stan a look of shock incuding Bullock but the clapped for him regaurdless a few even gave him thumb up signs. "I bet you all are wonder why I picked Stan 1 his records at the C.I.A are some of the best 2 He is a family man with a well functioning family that can readjust to the situation at hand he also has children around the same age as the group that he is going to be assigned to allowing him more practical reason to understand them. Finally 3 he was the only agent who has ever encounted Deathstroke and lived to tell about it." With that the room went silent Stan's eyes immediately fell on Marshall who simply nodded and walked out of the room. Stan looked at everyone in the room which had all eyes on him. "Haha I want coffee anyone else want coffee? I'll go get us all some" Stan ranted an immedatly walked out of the room and strrainght into Bulocks old office. Where Bullock and Marshall were sitting.

"Who told you!" Stan yelled pinning his friend against the wall. "I did!" Bullock interrupted forcing Stan to take a seat with one hand. "Stan I only told him your encounter so he wouldn't pick you but apparently Marshall had other thoughts on the matter." Bullock said his English accent showing sever anger.

"I did what I had to do." Marshall said sitting in the chair on the other side of Bullocks desk. "I know you had to undergo sever surgery Stan but it worked out besides I think the black hair looks better than your old brown one did." Marshall said with a light chuckle. "Now go get your family ready you leave the day after tomorrow. With that Stan left the room to go home and prepare his family for their repositioning.

**CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

"I'm sorry everybody but its more money and better ranking within the C.I.A I need you do to this with me." Stan told his family who were sitting around the furniture "Uhh dad this is so unfair" Hayley whined. "Ya dad what's up with that all my friends are here" Steve commented.

"Both of you up to your rooms and pack now!" Francine commanded sending the two teenagers to their rooms. "Well done Franny you scared the little ones real good." Roger chuckled.

"Roger its Deathstroke," Stan said solemnly while taking a sip from his whiskey. Roger spit out the martini he was sipping. "Stan we can't do that he'll kill us if he finds us."

"I know Roger I know the best we can do is help this team of supers out." Stan said looking at the file thrown before him with the information and pictures given on each of the Titans.

"Do you think they will be enough?" Roger asked Stan simply sighed and looked at his wife that meant more to him than life itself.

"Francine I'm going to need you to pack everything, me and Roger have something's to discuss." Stan said his voice full of authority. "Okay Stan I'll get everything ready" The blonde said walking into the kitchen and out of site.

"Roger I managed to get Principal Lewis to become the Dean of Discipline that Hayley and the Titans are going to while Francine and another 2 undercover agents are going to be at Steve's new school."

"Well that's a good start but what about me and the fish?" Roger asked concern in his voice and his trebling Martini hands. "Klaus is going to be with another agent called Reggie"

"The koala I feel so safe having a koala guarding me." Roger said sarcastically allowing him to calm down.

"No Roger you don't get an escort since I can't assign you one without blowing your cover so you're going to have to hide and hide well." Stan said.

"Oh My God which means" Roger said his voice rising in tempo. "That's right Roger a C.I.A card for your costumes the best I could give you was the name Roger Alejandro Smith." Stan said handing over the card to Roger.

"OMGOMGOMG so many options. Stan I promis not to mess this up well I mean you saw that hold Bat-Card thing" Roger said with a shrug.

"Roger no one could mess up a credit card more than that" Stan chuckled "But all kidding assid meet us in Jump city in 3 days heres the address of the house" Stan handed Roger a piece of paper.

"Well goodnight and good luck with the move" Roger said heading upstairs to see what he was going to shop online.

Stan slumped against the couch "Well Slade guess we are meeting again." Stan said closing his eyes and heading to sleep.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW COMMENT FOR COUNCIL (WAIT) WHAT? (IT WAS A VERY HEAVY EPISODE AND WHERE ARE THE TITANS?) WELL IT'S THE OPENING AND I LIKE A LILL DRAMA OKAY (IM MAKING THE TITANS MORE LIGHT HEARTED) [I CALL BBxRAExHAY] WHO LET YOU OUT {IT'S A SERIES LOVE WE ALL COMEING OUT} DAMN WELL **

**COMMENT RATE FLAMES SUGGESTIONS WE WELCOME ALL ESPICALLY THE DUO BARTWLEWIS AND JP-RIDER **


	2. Titans Gathering

**We do not own (Teen Titans) [American Dad] {Any DC character} or any chareceter that is created by a person who is not me well that's most of us enjoy the show read review or comment.**

**Episode 2: Titans gathering**

"Alright Titans here is the situation we are going to have a C.I.A liaison to help us in the Slade aspect of work." Robin told his team starring at each of them to read their expressions.

"We have fought Slade for years Rob and sometimes his here sometimes he's not remember when we thought he was dead and he came back wielding that huge sword thing nearly took my head off!" Beast Boy said first slightly annoyed the government was sending a baby sitter for them.

"Yeah then when I tried to recruit Jericho using Ravager who turned out to be his kids it?" Cyborg added remembering the events that lead him to upgrade to the Mach-7 chip.

Raven at the sound of Ravagers name visibly scowled it was a known fact the Ravager had a thing for a certain shape shifter and the two frequently dated and said dates often lead to rather loud activities coming from the changelings room. "Plus when he made us the target in a contest between him and every other villain in Jump." Raven said remembering the ensuing battles that lead to the Titans calling in several honorary Titans.

"Plus the Terra incident." Beast Boy said a frown on his face until Raven rubbed his back causing him to smile.

"Boyfriend Robin who will be the liaison for The C of I.A?" Starfire asked changing the subject. From Beast Boy

"His name is Stan Smith his boss and our overseer is Anthony Bullock, Stan has 2 children aged 18 Hayley and age 14 Steve his wife Francine age 37 occupation Secretary at Makimura High they also have a pet fish that is actually a German man called Klaus." "They trapped a man in a fish's body?" Cyborg and Beast boy Asked stunned.

"Well yes but…" Robin attempted to continue "Does that mean he can talk like with his mouth?" Beast Boy asked his agitated team leader.

"Hey everybody!" Bee said entering the room with Argent and Bushido in tow caring an outrages amount of luggage. "HEY BEE!" Cyborg waved excited that his long term girlfriend managed to visit him.

"What are you doing here Bee?" Cyborg asked giving his girlfriend a hug with Beast Boy going over to Argent and taking the bags from her and Bushido by transforming into a gorilla and placing them on the counter.

"AHEM!" Robin interrupted the interactions "As I was saying Stan and his family are coming Raven and Beast Boy will have multiple classes with his Daughter Hayley and Starfire has women studies with her and Cyborg and I have Algebra with her it is during these times that she will attempt to be friendly with us.

"So Rob what's happening and who's Hayley?" Bee asked taking a seat on Cyborg's lap and rubbing his head. While Bushido sat on the couch next to Starfire and Argent sat next to Beast Boy resting her head on his shoulder. Robin began explaining to Bee not noticing Raven scowling at Argent and Beast Boy.

"Miss gothy queen with stupid half alien DNA she's just a downgraded version of me." Raven ranted to herself until Bushido tapped her shoulder 'Raven-san would you please show me where the tea is?"

"Sure Bushido its right over here" Raven told him heading into the kitchen Bushido in tow behind her. "So Raven-san why does Argent-chan flirting with Beast boy-domo bother you?" The young samurai asked the sorceress who immediately panicked.

"It doesn't bother me who said it was going to bother me your crazy" Raven said dropping the box of tea. "I can see a lot and suppose maybe your scowl shows that Argent-san being so friendly with Beast Boy-domo who I know happens to umm get around." Bushido said with a slight chuckle.

"It doesn't bother me that he is very desirable" Raven said putting the kettle on. "Most wouldn't say it like that" "Shut up Bushido" Raven scowled.

"Wow so they sending a babysitter after you guys?" Bee asked Boy wonder. "Seems that way Bee," Robin said rubbing arm.

"Boyfriend Robin can we prepair the party of welcoming for the C of I.A" Starfire pleaded excitedly. "Sure Star and since Bee is here she can help you organize it while Beast Boy, Raven and Argent are out on patrol.

"Oy why do I have to patrol I don't even have a team?" Argent fumed at the leader "Because Cyborg is going to have to set up with the rest of us so your filling in.

"Two pretty girls on patrol with me I'm not complaining" Beast Boy chimed in before getting up from the couch.

"Beast Boy-domo called you pretty" Bushido told Raven while sipping on his tea. "He calls everyone pretty ever since he got taller than Robin he gained a lot more confidence even as you said he gets around." Raven scowled leaving the table to stand next to Beast Boy.

"Hey Agent are you going to come with us or do I have to get Bushido?" Beast boy told the irritated New Zealander. "Alright Greenie but you're buying me dinner and maybe we can have dessert in your room." Argent whispered the last part into Beast Boy's ear but Raven could hear her clearly and several light bulbs broke somewhere in the tower.

It went unnoticed by the Titans and the trio headed towards the roof and began patrol.

**CRAZYCRAZY random time jump to the day after 8AM kitchen CRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

"Good morning Bushido "Raven told the swordsman as she entered the common room. "You are the first one awake." Bushido told her. "That happens usually its Beast Boy up first since his DNA says sleep time is 11am to 2pm and when its winter he gets so sluggish since he has to fight not to become unconscious during fights but when he's awake he's extremely aggressive." Raven chuckled.

"I'm assuming that he is not up due to Argent and his late night activities it was rather loud." Bushido said getting up from his lotus position. "That was nothing the first time those two did it she screamed so loud they literally shook the tower and the time Supergirl came over don't even get me started." Raven began to laugh.

"Ahh but why hasn't the Beast Boy-domo done it with you surly he has offered?" Bushido asked taking a cautious step back. Raven remained silent until Beast Boy burst in "Morning Rae…ven morning Bushido-san" Beast Boy bowed to the samurai and kissed Raven on the cheek. Before grabbing soy milk and turning the tv on to watch cartoons.

Bushido looked at Raven with a confused look until Robin and Starfire walked in "Alright Titans the Smith family will be arriving at 1800 hours so be dressed and prepared at that time civvies are allowed but not recommended also we are having other…where are Cy, Bee, and Argent?" The boy wonder asked. "Argents in my room and Cy's door is locked" Beast Boy said eyes never leaving the bright flashes of the tv.

"Is that Gravity Falls?" Robin asked taking a seat next to Beast Boy "Yup just started tell me what you see." Beast Boy told his boss

"What are they doing?" Bushido asked the two girls who were enjoying the relative quiet of the kitchen. "The Falls of Gravity has several hidden messages and codes so Boyfreind Robin and friend Beast Boy and Cyborg attempt to decode everything." Starfire said grabbing the Orange Juice from the fridge.

"Alright then." Bushido said going over to watch the show. "Well friend Raven let us go and wake up friend Argent and Bee and prepare for the Party.


	3. First Impressions

Raven and Bushido walked towards Cyborg's room just to see Bee coming out "Ohh hey guys im just going to take a shower Sparky let me sleep in and im going to leave tomorrow so he's getting a lot of personal time in." She chuckled with a laugh. "After your bath Sensei Robin wishes for you to help us with the Party preparations." Bushido told her "So I'll help welcome the new blood." She said walking towards the bathroom.

"Well than shall we go wake Argent then?" Raven asked Bushido already walking towards the changelings room. When they entered they saw the room had looked liked it had been nearly ripped in half. "I thought Beast Boy-domo had cleaned his room." Bushido commented staring at the mess of plush bits of sheets wall and other debris scattered throughout the area. "He mostly does now he has piles of stuff and each thing gets sorted into the pile except trash which now gets thrown out his window and into and incinerator or recycled for my garden." She told the samurai as she searched through mounds of miscellaneous objects for the person in question.  
"Wake up Argent" Raven said gently nudging the half alien. "Five More minutes mommy" came a half mumbled reply that was quickly answered with three swift kicks to said Aliens abormine not strong enough for any real damage but certainly enough to wake her up from panic. "OY I'm Bloody up are you Fucking happy now." Argent yelled at the empath whom simply stated "Get dressed you are helping us with party decorations in 15 minutes and Bee is using the main shower so either join her or use Beast Boy's either way be down in 10 minutes got it." "Yes Mom and does Beast Boy's shower still has the..." "Yes the removable head and I swear to god if you do what you are thinking about doing with it ill ram it down your throat." Raven told the Alien who ran into the bathroom. "Why does Beast Boy have his own Bathroom?" "Hair problems I share mine with Starfire and Cyborg and Robin share one and yes Cyborg still showers or technically steams himself but he does use it." Raven told the samurai.

**CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

"Hey Robin me and Star wanted to go meet the family and the introduce you guys what do you think." Beast Boy asked the boy wonder "Well Beast Boy do you think that's the best idea no offense you and Star do tend to be the more non-humany looking group members." Robin said attempting to be a strategic with wording as possible "Please that way we can get all the staring and awkward questions out of the way before they have to meet everyone remember when you had to stop Bagirl from tazing me I hid in a turtle shell for 6 minutes." Beast Boy told his esteemed leader "Plus I could always tell Star the real reason for her deep cover mission in the school uniform." Beast Boy commented with a smirk "You are never going to let me live that down are you." Robin sighed "Not until after we're both dead and buried" The green teen said getting up and walking out of the room. "Just make sure you and Star bring them back by 20:00 got it." Robin ordered, "Got it make sure your girlfriend doesn't stay out late." Beast Boy joked towards his friend and leader. "I hope nothing to bad happens" Robin mumbled changing the channel to Criminal Minds.

"Hey Star Robin said we could go visit the Smiths," Beast Boy told the alien princess who was already waiting for him on the roof. "Most glorious friend Beast Boy let us be off" Starfire said taking off into the air followed by Beast Boy. After a few minutes of flight they finally landed outside the house with 2 moving trucks outside a black SUV in the drive way and workers filling in and out of the house moving furniture around. "Not to shabby for the C.I.A don't ya think Star two floors, garage, pool in the back, 5 bedrooms, 5 1/2 bathrooms, pool, attic, and basement, living room, kitchen, game room and office pretty sweet." Beast Boy commented about the house "How do you know so much about the house friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned her friend. "It's on the sign now let's going introduce our selves' ladies first." Beast boy told her stepping to the side as he and Starfire entered into the house. "Hello new friends!" Starfire yelled at Francine and Hayley and wrapped them in a bone crushing hug. "Star I don't think that they can breathe." The green Titan told his alien friend "Ohh you must be the Titans pleasure to meet you." Francine said extending her hand for Beast Boy to shake. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Smith I'm Beast Boy and the energetic red head is Starfire." He politely says as he shakes the blonde woman's hand. "Hey cutie I'm Beast Boy" the changeling introduces himself with an eyebrow wiggle to Hayley. "Hey I'm Hayley" the black haired girl greeted the Titan with a shake of her hand. "Stan honey, two of the Titans are here!" Francine yelled up the stairs as Steve and Stan descended the steps Steve's eyes were immediately glued to Starfire's chest "HUMINA HUMNIA HUMINA BONER." Steve not so quietly said to himself making everyone in the room including the workers to stare at him "Umm ive go to go unload.. I mean unrack… Damnit unpack stuff pleasant meeting you all" with that Steve bolted back upstairs and began to do what teenage boys do best.

"Hello Mr. Smith we are Beast Boy and Starfire from the Teen Titans." Beast Boy greeted the man "Hello Beast Boy and Starfire it's a pleasure to meet you." He replied "I'm guessing you're here to be are escorts to the Tower?" He asked the green Titan "Yes plus we would answer any questions you might have based on policies and members." "Well that sounds terrific how's about me and you head into my study while the family shows your friend around the house." Stan gestured Beast Boy towards the hall "Sure Star will you be okay going on a tour" "Oh yes friend Beast Boy I will commence with the talk that is tiny and give the complements that are not factual." Starfire said with a smile pulling Francine and Hayley into the air with ease and floating upstairs with them as Beast Boy followed Stan.

"So I take it you are the welcoming committee since judging by your file you are not the leader but closer to the face of the Titans often doing hippy dippy things helping out nature and the community." Stan asked the green youth sitting in a chair in front of his desk. "Haha I guess you could say that our leader is more of the strict type plus he figured having the two easy going members of the original team here would help with the unusualness your family is bound to have around I mean have you ever meet an alien before let alone live with one." Beast Boy chuckled "WHAT HAHA of course not what would I know about aliens or lived with one for that matter that's crazy your crazy." Stan faked laughed at the boy.

"I can smell his lie but I guess C.I.A does have aliens I remember Robin told me something about a captured one but it was exterminated and that was big deal with the Justice League. I better keep a close eye on this guy and contact Robin asap." Beast Boy thought to himself. "Excuse me Mr. Smith here is a Memory card with the info you are allowed access to look it over while I need to use your restroom." Beast Boy told the agent with a smile plastered on his face. "Sure first door on the right down the hall." Stan told him beginning to scan the data he just got.

Beast Boy entered the restroom and flipped open his communicator "Calling Robin calling Robin, Robin come in over." "I'm here Beast Boy what is it" "You remember that thing you once told us about an alien that was killed at the C.I.A?" Beast Boy asked his leader "Yes to be perfectly honest I didn't think you were paying attention." "Well I'm insulted but back to business I think this guy Stan may know something about it they are defiantly hiding something." "Well it may not be a factor until…" "AAAAHHHHHH" "Be gone vile imprinsoner of races" Starfire yelled as several sounds of starbolts where being launched at something running and ducking behind a couch. "Gotta Go" Beast Boy said and shifted into a bear blocking whatever was behind the couch from Starfire or vise versa "Star calm down what going on?" Beast Boy asked his friend shifting from his Bear form. "We have a great evil to deal with." Starfire told her ally "Species of enslavers the great shoppers of destruction those who do not know love." "Most just call me Roger sweety." A man said allowing his head to be seen from behind the couch. "Vile roger I priness Starfire of Tameran shall destroy you and remove the blemish that is your existence." Starfire yelled at Roger. "Star I'm gonna need you to calm down." Beast Boy told the Princess.

"I will do no such thing this one needs to be exterminated." Starfire raised a glowing hand towards Roger. "Stan please help me this troq is going to kill me." All at once Silince entered the room with no physical representation of anything happening until a huge green blast blew straight through the front of the house.

"Roger run until she can calm down." Stan said pulling a gun on the enraged titan who simply melted it with one blast. "Beast Boy help!" Stan begged "I'm sending out an SOS every Titan within a few hundred miles is going to be here in a few minutes or sooner." He told the C.I.A agent who threw his wife and son away from the battle zone.

"Hayley get out of here!" He ordered her "Believe me im trying to but she is just blasting anywhere near Roger I can't make a clean escape." The a green bear jumped on top of Star momentarly stopping her under weight and fur. "Run Hayley Run!" Stan yelled as Beast Boy struggled with the alien princess. "Starfire stand down that's an order." Came the authoritative voice of Robin the boy wonder as he camly marched towards his girlfriend and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay Star its okay I'm here I got you." He whispered to her allowing her to calm down. "Im going to need you to go back to the tower with everyone while me Beast Boy and Raven sort this situation out alright." Robin smiled at the red head "Yes boyfriend Robin I wish to ride with friend Cyborg and do the talking alone with Bee." "Sure Star whatever you want." He consoled her as she was escorted out of the area and into the T-car where she began to tearlessly weep.

"Now who dares insult Starfire" Robin demanded more hate and venom in his voice that fangs of a cobra. "Robin go talk with Stan and his family While Beast Boy gets the workers and who ever caused this and I fix the wall." Raven told the leader who silently agreed and walked into the kitchen.

**That's the long overdue American Titans episode 3 (I like the cliff hangers probably keep that up until episode 7 or 8 just so we cover everything) like a really long pilot any ways im Duke and (IM CRAZy) and were out**


	4. Interrogation

**HEY IM DUKE (AND IM CRAZY) ****and neither of us own any of the characters unless stated they are all owned by their makers or whatever you know the usual people and all that and are you really straining your eyes to read all this tiny ass disclaimer (Their hooked that can't get enough of it maybe there are gluttons for punishment) we don't know but what we do know is that ****WE LOVE OUR READERS ****and that we don't think any less of you for falling for this cleaver ploy to distract you from the actual work that we wrote over several hours since we said this was going to be a seen part thing then it will be (But back to the topic at hand ****YOU GUYS ****are still reading wow that's) heartwarming anyways random reason to include ****ROCK ****now on with the show.**

Robin had gathered the whole Smith family in the kitchen with Raven at his side Beast Boy was currently tracking whatever alien upset Starfire and Robin was personally hoping Beast Boy took a few bites out of him. "So I want you to tell me exactly what happened and everyone involved" Robin barked at the Smiths. "Listen here Boy wonder I will not have someone come in here and interrogate my family." Stan said standing up towering over the smaller boy. "I suggest you sit down Mr. Smith" Raven said summoning Black tentacles to her side. "We do not take kindly to people who insult our friends and we are less fond of people who intend to attack or order us." She told the entire household.

"Now what or who insulted Starfire she only gets this way when she is insulted in a very particular manner that no human would say or even k now so tell me what insulted her." He demanded the family to answer but none of the Smiths where breaking each held on to their lips not giving anything away. "I got him Rob returning to Smith household" Beast Boy said over the communicator. Each of the smiths faces visibly fell. "Roger is hard to catch ive seen him out run guard dogs and avoid bounty hunters one person caught him in 10 minutes." Steve whispered to Hayley "I know these superheros don't mess around." "So as you heard your friend in now in custody and I would encourage you to start telling me everything before he gets here." "Okay you got me Roger in an alien" Stan said hanging his head in defeat "I figured that much but you are trying to hide him since he didn't come up in your files but what did come up was an incident in Roswell where you along with 5 other agents attempted to capture an escaped alien who according to your mission statement "vanished into thin air" after an explosion went off. Afterwards you were not seen from for 3 hours and you were found attempting to reenter the base from the outside what I have to conclude is that you helped this alien escape and are now harboring him." Robin stated to the Smits who were impressed with his detective skills. "You are correct all that happened but please you have to let us keep Roger hidden or else he wi be recaptured by the government and my family will all be killed the agents outside cant even know about this." Stan pleaded to Robin who kept a stern face and with Raven showing no emotions they couldn't tell the outcome.

"Hey guys I got Roger but it kinda a strange story." Beast Boy said with Roger's head glued to his leg. "OH can I tell it im an excellent story teller." Roger pleaded with the green Titan "Sure I don't see why not" Beast Boy said not seeing the harm that could come from Roger telling the story. "Alright so there I was a convict with a bad attitude and nothing to loose on a dark night." "It was day" Best Boy said and Roger looked at him "As I was saying it was a dark night and I was running for my life." "I don't kill people" Beast Boy cut in again "I'm sorry do I interrupt your stories no okay then don't interrupt mine." Roger told the Titan "Now running for my life I decided to cut into a local store to avoid a giant alien moose from stomping on me." Roger paused looking at Beast Boy "What no cut in this time?" Roger asked "No I was in fact a giant moose and green so I see where you got confused." Beast Boy said with a slight grin on his face. "Well then on with the story" Roger exclaimed "So with the moose hot on my tail I attempted to jump over an aisle of the store and" "He fell on his face knocked over super glue and ran into my hind moose legs and have been stuck their ever since." Beast Boy cut in to Roger's story "Ohh now you interrupt" Roger complained "Sorry couldn't help it I felt like you were going to drag it out." Beast Boy said. "So now what are we going to do with them Robin your leader your call." Raven told the Boy Wonder. "We are going to let them go and continue their usual mission if Roger agrees to apologize to Starfire." Robin commanded his team and the Smiths. "And on the off chance I don't apologize?" Roger asked "I let Starfire use you as a punching bag, then turn you and your family in for treason." Robin deadpanned. "Well then I guess I have no choice." Roger chuckled. Robin and Raven walked out of the room as Beast Boy morphed into a snake shed his skin and morphed back leaving Roger with a discarded skin on his head. "Word of warning Roger hurt any of my friends and I will revoke my no kill policy and I will eat you." Beast Boy warned the alien showing him his sharpedned fangs and giving a growl that would scare a rapid tiger. He then did a complete 180 and smiled "Do we understand?" "Yeah we do" Roger choked on his words. "Good see you at the tower" Beast Boy said morphing into a hawk and flying away.

"Stan I was so scared he was in my face and he was a moose A MOOSE STAN" Roger stated panicking. "Roger get a hold of yourself" Stan commanded and Francine slapped Roger. "Isn't there something we can do I mean he threatened to kill and eat me and he didn't say in which order." Roger panicked as he paced back and forth. "No considering your an illegal alien" Stan said holding his hand up for a high five which no one gave him. "Really Stan I get threatened and you go for the low brow humor." Roger complained "Yeah dad couldn't you do something classy or maybe a little sophisticated." Hayley commented "I don't know Hayley I mean dad had a pretty good joke I just think the delivery was a little off next time try something like that internet MeMe you know the one with the guy from Law &amp; Order." Steve commented "I don't know anyone from Law &amp; Order with a meme." Francine told her son "You know the one where he puts on the glasses and YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH plays in the background." Okay Steve first of the C.S.I secondly yeah I think that probably would have been a better delivery than simply going for the high five." Francine said. "Alright so I think we got a lot done this family meeting let's put it on hold and reconvene net week shall we?" Stan asked. "Sure" "sounds good to me" "Alright good night Everybody." Stan said waving to you the audience.

**And that's a wrap sorry this took so long thanksgiving week got a little out of hand with college stuff but were back (and more powerful than ever) good times all also cheack out our other Fic Beast's Red Comeback the revamp of Beast Red Wedding which will be out in like 24 hrs hopefully. Side note we can get these out faster if you guys don't care about a few more typos since then I (we) …. Since WE wont have to check everything how does that sound?**


End file.
